


Frére

by whattheheckdidyoudo



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is an orphan, Angst, Bullies, Crushes, Everyone Is Gay, F/M, Fighting, Fluff, High School AU, Insomnia, Laf and Alex are fictive kin, Laf is an orphan, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8420245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whattheheckdidyoudo/pseuds/whattheheckdidyoudo
Summary: Alexander Hamilton is going into highschool, and it's absolutely terrifying.
With only his brother to try to help him and a crush on a boy in his science class, he wonders how he'll survive.





	

**Author's Note:**

> BIG NOTE: This stories parts do not take place in order. 
> 
> Feel free to request things like "a Halloween themed part" or something like that.

Alexander held his eye in his hand and tried to shuffle away from the fight that was breaking out in front of him. What had caused this? A racial slur? Alex couldn't quite remember. His pounding head felt worse than the punch.

Lafayette screamed something in French and jumped on one of the boys, repeatedly punching him. From his limited knowledge of the language, Alex could only pick out "brother" and quiet a few curse words. It warmed his heart.

Then they decided to get their acts together and fight back. One of the boy's lackeys grabbed Laf violently by his ponytail. He cried out in pain and flailed around, trying to hit anyone he could.

Alexander reached out. He wanted to help his friend. No, he wanted to help his brother. He slowly picked himself off his butt and stumbled towards the boys.

"Hey! Ryan!" A voice called out. "I have Martha on speed dial, and you know it." His voice sounded almost menacing, even though the threat sounded laughable.

Suddenly, the previous day flashed back to Alex. Maybe it was hearing a familiar voice, or maybe it was being punched and feeling like he had been hit by a bus.

...

It was the first day of school, and Alex was already dreading it. Everything from the copper "Creekwater School For The Arts" sign to the rose bushes on every patch of dirt on the property filled him with anxiety. He loved the learning, but he absolutely hated the social side of school. Honestly, any confined space with that many hormones could never be a good thing.

Laf had given him a confident pat on the shoulder, a few words of encouragement ("You'll do just fine, mon petit lion!"), and showed him to his homeroom. Alex begged Laf to stay with him all day, but he just laughed and said that he had to catch up with friends of his own. Alex knew that meant Laf's boyfriend and like one other kid in his French class, but Alex didn't mention it. With only few more words of encouragement and a comforting hand squeeze, Laf left Alex all alone.

Alex tried to enter his new science room with confidence, but immediately felt that exterior break down. Everyone looked at him. It looked like he was early enough for some places to be open, but everyone had a seat saved for a friend. Except for one kid.

A boy sat near the front of the classroom with a huge grin on his face. His skin was tanned and freckled and his hair was a huge poof of curls pulled into a ponytail. It reminded Alex of Laf in a way, which was immediately comforting.

"Could I sit here?" Alex asked.

"Sure." The boy patted the seat next to him. "What's your name?" He asked as Alex put his bag down.

"Alex." He smiled a bit. Everything was going well. Everything was good. It was a miracle.

"I'm John Laurens." The freckled boy smiled sweetly. His voice was laced with a bit of a Southern accent. "I just moved to this town last summer, so I feel a bit out of place."

"Oh, well, I've moved quite a bit in my life, so I know what you mean." Alex fiddled with his fingers.

John nodded. "So, what did you chose as your electives?"

"Two writing classes and bookclub." Alexander got his schedule out.

"Ah, I chose art, sculpting, and I haven't chosen a club yet." Josh got his own schedule out. "Woah! We have four classes together. Nice!"

"I guess you'll be seeing a lot of me." Alex laughed a bit. "You can see my man-bun even more if you decide to join bookclub with me."

"As much as I like you and your man-bun, I'm not a very fast or dedicated reader. I'd probably get behind everybody very quickly." He sighed.

"I'm sorry." Alex frowned.

"It's not your fault. I spent my childhood running through meadows with my sister. I don't regret a day that I didn't spend with with books." John had a fond look in his eyes.

"What was your life in these meadows like?" Alex asked.

"Well, my family has always had a lot of money, so I could've spend hours in front of a TV with the newest gaming consoles if I wanted, but my dad grew up on a farm, and he wanted to go back to that. My parents built a huge mansion in the middle of nowhere in Pennsylvania. I've lived there for most of my life, but last year, my dad told us that we would be using only for a summer home. He needed to move back up here to New York for his political campaigns." John had a sparkle in his eye when he talked, and honestly, Alex could listen to him all day. "Oh! Crap! I rambled. I'm sorry!"

"No, it's alright!" Alex waved his hands. "I enjoyed hearing it."

"Well, what about you?" John asked.

Alex knew this question would come. He felt his chest tighten. He thought he heard the sound of water splashing, but he knew it wasn't there. It had to remind himself that this was an elaborate flashback. He wasn't drowning. He was fine.

After giving himself a moment to calm down, he answered. "My mother died a few years back. Right now, I live with my fictive kin Lafayette in a huge foster home." John's face dropped into a pained frown.

"Alex, I'm so sorry..." John placed a hand on Alex's shoulder.

"No, no, it's not your fault." Alex tried to smile. "I wouldn't have met Laf, so I'm alright."

"Tell me about him." John smiled gently.

"Well, he's a year older than me. I met him when my mom had just died. He was in the same boat, but he didn't live with his mother for long, so I don't think it hit him as hard. We were there for each other. Our social workers actually require us to stay together, so we haven't been adopted. Lots of people have wanted just Lafayette though." Alex smiled just to think about his big brother, even if knowing those people didn't want him pained him a little. "He was so helpful to me, he's cared for me and loved me. I couldn't ask for more in a brother."

Laurens smiled delicately. "I have a brother as well. He's younger than me though, and he's a little jerk." He laughed. His laugh sounded like what cookies tasted like. Sweet, crumbly, warm.

Their teacher, Mrs. Ophelia, walked in and began class. She talked about all the beginning of the year stuff, like rules and procedures. She allowed every student to introduce themselves, and it was as boring as Alex thought it would be.

Though, he couldn't help but notice two very different people.

The first was a girl named Peggy Schuyler. He noticed her among the others because of her last name. He was sure he had heard the name before. After a quick whisper to Laurens, he realized that she was the daughter of a local politician named Philip Schuyler. His wife had donated a huge sum of money to the orphanage and visited. Alex knew it was a publicity stunt, but it was still sorta nice of her.

Next was a boy who Alex knew he would have problems with. He had the most obnoxious, nasally laugh that he quickly learned to hate.

"Thomas Jefferson." He smirked. "It's a pleasure." His words dripped with sarcasm.

A short, frail boy sat next to him. Even in the late summer, he had a heavy jacket with huge buttons on. He worriedly took Thomas' hand when he introduced himself.

"James Madison." He tried to say boldly. A voice crack ruined the illusion. "I look forward to the school year."

Soon, it was John's turn. "John Laurens." He grinned.

He had no fear.

But Alex feared.

"Alexander Hamilton." He feigned confidence. "Uhm... I'll enjoy... going to school with you guys."

John smiled sweetly at him when the teacher pointed to the next person. 'You did well.' He mouthed.

"Alright, class." Mrs. Ophelia clapped her hands. "Since today is a half-day, you need to go ahead to your next period. Have a good first day!"

Alex couldn't believe he got so lucky with his table partner. He could've sat down with Jefferson, though luckily, it seemed James and Thomas were inseparable. He probably wouldn't have been able to split them if he had wanted to.

"See you in third!" John called out to Alexander.

"See ya then!" He yelled back.

Alex refused to put anything in his locker, so it was a quick trip to his next classroom.

His second period was History. A warm looking man stood near the front of the room. On his desk was a name tag entitled 'Mr. Washington'.

"Hello, class!" He said when they had all sat down. His voice was gruff. "I'm Mr. Washington, and I will be teaching you World History. In this class, I will pair you with another student that will be your partners or any projects for the first quarter of the year."

He named off a few pairs of names, and then he came to Alex.

"Alexander Hamilton and Aaron Burr." Alex looked to a boy on the other side of the room. He didn't have much expression to being paired with him, so Alex tried to think positively. Maybe this kid would be a good pair for him.

The rest of the class was more rules. Most of them overlapped from last class.

Nothing really interesting happened until lunch.

Alex had forgotten his money for lunch, so he sat at a table and waited for Laf to get through the lunch line. Before he did, John sat down next to him.

"Hey, John!" He said happily.

"Hey, Alex." He smiled before noticing the lack of food in front of Alex. "Do you have a lunch?"

"I forgot my money this morning." He shrugged. "I don't usually eat much anyway."

"Alexander!" The sudden cry from John surprised Alex. "You need to eat something!"

"John, I'm really alright." He held his hands up.

"No! I'm going to go buy you lunch, and I'm going to make you eat every bite." He stomped off.

"What was that?" Laf set his lunch down on the other side of Alex.

"A boy I met today is my new mother it seems." He laughed.

...

"Hey! Ryan!" A voice called out. "I have Martha on speed dial, and you know it." His voice sounded almost menacing, even though the threat sounded laughable.

The boys backed off of Lafayette. Alex had to hold him back from going for another one.

"Alex, Lafayette, are you alright?!" John ran up to them.

"Yeah, yeah." Alex sighed.

"Oui."

"Alex! Your eye!" John gasped. "Do you want ice?"

"No, no, I promise I'm fine." Alex waved his hands dismissively.

"Please let me look at it." John pleaded, babying him again.

"Alright, John." Alex gulped.

John was so close to his face that he was afraid to breathe. Some of the boys, still standing nearby, laughed and probably made gay jokes, but Alex was alright with that. He was determined not to go get hurt again and make a fool of himself in front of John.

"You're alright, I think." John sighed. "Please put some ice on it when you get home."

"I will." Alex nodded.

"Are you sure you're alright, Alexander?" Laf asked.

"Yes, thank you, Laf." He smiled weakly.

"Now, John, why did those connards run at the mention of Martha's number?" He swore in French.

"Oh, Ryan is dating my sister Martha. She's so sweet, and if she heard that he was beating up a freshman and a sophomore, she would dumb him in a second." John smirked. "I keep a close eye on him and use Martha as my scolding method."

"You really are everyone's mother, Jonathan." Alex laughed.

...

"Hello, boys!" Josephine smiled when she picked the boys up from school in her minivan. Alex and Lafayette's other four foster siblings had already been picked up.

Josephine Ryans was a wonderful woman. She ran her own tiny orphanage. Fostering children and writing were her passions. She was a famous author under a pen name, and during her everyday life, she helped raise children who didn't have anywhere else to go.

She was kind to them, often spending more on them than the compensation that was sent in. They didn't have to all stay in one room. Laf and Alex shared a room out of preference, but the other four children had their own rooms.

It was a noisy ride home. Honey and Fred, the youngest two, were fighting over which Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle was the best one. Honey was in favor Mikey because his bandana reminded her of her mother's flashy, red hair before Honey was taken away from her. Alex could see the heartbreak on Laf's face. He tried to help Josephine with raising any young ones that she fostered, but every time they left, he spent days quiet in mourning, especially if they had been around for longer than a few weeks.

Fred said that Leonardo was his favorite because blue was his favorite color. Jane, their sister in middle school, suggested that they just drop the conversation.

When they got home, Laf suggested that Alex should get started on his cheesy All About Me Paper, but he could only think about John.


End file.
